Rumeur au lycée Dionysos
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Ma vie était complétement normal. Je n'étais pas une fille populaire, j'étais une petite intello, toujours dans mes livres. Malheureusement, quand un certain Percy Jackson, renverse son plateau sur moi, je deviens le sujet principal de toutes les rumeurs.
1. Chapitre 1

Dans chaque école nous avons une histoire d'étiquètes.  
Nous avons des sportifs, des insociables, des idiots, des intellos...  
Vous voyez de quoi je parle, pas la peine de tous les nommer.

Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase et je fais officiellement partie, des intellos.  
Je ne parle pas à beaucoup d'élèves.  
Je ne parle cas trois personnes.  
Si, on m'a remarqué, c'est uniquement grâce à elles, sinon, je serais sûrement dans la case ''fantômes-insociables''.

-Je dirais... commençais-je.  
-Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

La patience est une vertu, elle devrait le savoir à son âge...

-Dédale. Nous n'avons certes, pas de véritable preuve de son existence, mais... Je trouves que cet inventeur est le plus grand de tous, si on conçoit, qu'il est vécu, évidemment.  
-Non. Annabeth, réfléchissez un peu, vous n'êtes pas idiote. Alors, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas sérieusement ? Pourquoi prenez vous le risque de perdre des points inutilement ?

Architecture.  
Je suis en cours d'architecture.  
C'est la seule branche qui m'intéresse.  
Je ne réponds donc pas, de toute façon, je n'oserais jamais répondre.

Donc, mes amies.  
Tout d'abord nous sommes cinq.  
Nous sommes amies depuis le berceau.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles m'ont accepter telle que je suis, une petite intello.  
Mes amies sont Populaires.  
C'est sûrement pour cela, que personne ne m'embêtent.  
Mes amies font peur à leur façon, on ne veut pas être mal vue par elles.  
Après tout, si on ne plaît pas à mes amies, on ne plaît pas à leurs copains.  
On peut donc oublier l'espoir de faire partie, un jour, des populaires.

Piper McLean est populaire, depuis toujours, à cause de son nom, mais cette année, sa popularité augmente de plus en plus, elle sort depuis peu avec Jason Grace le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot.  
Hazel Levesque est populaire, par sa gentillesse, sa beauté et par son petit-ami, Frank Zhang.  
Clarisse LaRue est devenue célèbre dans l'école, à cause de la force de ses fait de l'auto défense, c'est même la capitaine de l'équipe du lycée.  
Thalia Grace est populaire à cause de son côté rebelle et également par son frère.

Je regardais la pendule.  
Le temps n'avançait pas vite...  
Je devais rejoindre les filles pour déjeuner. Nous n'avions pas mangé toutes ensembles depuis la rentrée, soit onze jours.  
Je croissais le regard du professeur d'architecture.  
Elle me fixait, en parlant.

-... C'est pour cela, que Dédale ne peut pas être une réponse envisageable. Vous avez compris ? Quoi après tout ce temps elle en est encore là ?  
Je hochais la tête, tout en répondant un vague ''oui''.  
Elle me fixa quelques secondes de plus, mais ne releva pas

-  
Voilà je reviens avec cette FANFICTION. Comme vous l'avez devinés sa ce passe au lycée.  
Pour le rythme des chapitres se serras tout les jours ou presque, **pendant les vacances** seulement !  
Sinon se serras deux par semaines !  
Voilà Vote + commente please !  
Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

J'attrapais mes cahiers, pour les prochains cours, puis je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria.  
Je les cherchais des yeux.  
Elles étaient installées à notre ancienne table.  
Elles me remarquaient rapidement.  
Elles me sourirent et elles me font signe de me dépêcher.

Malheureusement, il m'arrive souvent des catastrophe, depuis toujours, je suis comme maudite...  
Cette fois, la catastrophe se prénommait, Percy Jackson.  
Il venait juste de me foncer dedans avec son plateau, remplit de sauce tomate.  
Mon magnifique tee-shirt blanc, ne fût pas épargner. Je pinçais légèrement mes lèvres.  
Je ne devais pas m'énerver.

-Annabeth... Je... Annabeth... Je suis vraiment... Mais vraiment... Désolé... Je...

Il attrapa sa serviette, mais tout ses gestes empiraient la situation.

-Génial, soupirais-je.  
-Je... Je ne t'avais pas remarqué... Excuse-moi...  
-On me verra de loin, maintenant... dis-je ironiquement.  
-Oh... Euh... Oui... J'imagine... Euh... Si tu veux... J'ai un gilet au casier, pour cacher le désastre... dit-il avec un léger sourire et une gêne évidente.  
-Oui, s'il te plaît...marmonnais-je.  
-Bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il partit en courant vers la sortie.

-Ma chérie ! Oh mon dieu... Qui ? demanda Piper.  
-Percy Jackson, soupirais-je  
-Je vais lui vouer un culte ! Tu vas enfin jeter ce... Tee-shirt ? s'exclama-t-elle  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Comment fait mon frère pour sortir avec toi ? soupira Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Il m'aime, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.  
-Pourquoi, Percy a fuit ? Tu l'as menacé ? m'interroge Clarisse.  
-On avait dit plus de menace, Annie ! dit Hazel.  
-Mais, non... Il est partit me chercher un gilet... Pour cacher, ceci, dis-je en montrant l'énorme tâche.  
-C'est mignon, dit Hazel en souriant.

Je retenais un soupir exaspérée.

-Le voilà... Héros ! hurla presque Piper.  
-Pardon ? demanda Percy.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Ne fait pas attention, lui dis-je.  
Il me tendit le gilet, je l'enfilais rapidement.  
-Grâce à toi. Le monde est sauvé de la vue de son horrible tee-shirt, expliqua tout de même Piper.  
-Bon... On va aller manger, intervient Hazel.  
-Ouais, euh... J'arrive, ajoutais-je  
Elles partent, elles me regardèrent avec des gros yeux et de légers sourires.  
-Encore... Désolé, dit Percy.  
-Ce n'est rien... Je te rendrais le gilet, demain, d'accord ?  
-Oui, demain, même heure, dit-il en souriant bêtement.  
-Mais sans la tâche, dis-je en lui souriant pour la première fois.  
Je m'éloignais rapidement, en sautant son regard posait sur moi.  
Arrivée à la table les filles me sautèrent pratiquement dessus.

-Annie ! Tu as forcement remarqué, pas vrai ? demanda Piper  
-Mais, puisque je te dis, qu'elle n'a rien vu ! affirma Hazel  
-Ou elle s'en fiche, tout simplement, indiqua Clarisse  
-Ouais... Mais, tout ceci va entraîner... commença Thalia.  
-Un tas et un tas de rumeurs ! dit Piper en soupirant.  
-Mais, de quoi, parlez-vous ? demandais-je légèrement énervée.

-DU GILET ! dirent-t-elles en même temps.

-Quoi le gilet ?  
-J'explique, dit Piper devant les mines défaites des trois autres. Annabeth ce gilet, c'est LE gilet. Tu vois Percy est capitaine de l'équipe de natation .  
-Et ? demandais-je sans comprendre.  
-Les capitaines ont tous un gilet avec leurs noms, prénoms, sections sportives et bien sûr " Capitaine '" écrit en majuscules.

Je regardais légèrement le gilet. En effet, il ressemblait à la description de Piper.

-Tu vois... Tout les capitaines de l'école y tiennent plus que tout. Jason ne veut même pas me le prêtent les jours où il n'est pas là il dit que je vais le tacher, franchement je ne tache jamais rien et... continua Piper  
-Piper ! interrompit Clarisse  
-Ouais... Bref, donc ce gilet est prêté cas une seule personne. . .. Repris Piper.  
-Les petites amies ! dit Hazel en coupant Piper  
-Hazel ! Mon effet de surprise... Râla-t-elle  
-Désolée trop tentent, s'excusa-t-elle  
-Même ma mère n'y touche pas... ajouta Thalia. Jason fait sa propre lessive, maintenant.  
-Tous ça, pour t'expliquait que les capitaines ne le prêtent cas leurs copines. C'est comme... Une règle d'or.  
-Et encore... Percy n'a jamais voulut le prêter à Rachel, dit Thalia  
-Ah oui ! Il disait '' Tu vas y mettre des puces '' ! S'esclaffa Piper  
-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, dis-je. Ce n'est pas mon copain. Ce n'est même pas mon ami. Ce n'est qu'une simple connaissance.  
-Nous, on le sait parfaitement, mais le reste de l'écoles, non...  
-Détaches-toi les cheveux... Ça se verra mais moins... Dit Piper  
-Fais-toi très discrète.  
-Plus que d'habitude, renchérie Clarisse.  
-Je suis dans la merde, soupirais-je  
-Oh non imagine, Rachel te tombe dessus. Là tu serras vraiment, dans la merde. dit Piper

 **-**  
 **Suite demain**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Mes cheveux recouvraient le principal à savoir '' Percy Jackson " .  
On n'apercevait plus que le "' Capitaine de Natation ".  
Il fallait juste que je longe le maximum les murs et que je n'oublie pas de laisser mes cheveux détacher.  
Je pouvais le faire.  
De plus, Thalia avait cours avec moi, nous allions en physique-chimie.  
Matière, où sans me venter, je suis carrément douée.  
Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, le retour de la petite intello.  
Mais que voulez-vous, on ne ce refait pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien ce passé... dit Thalia en m'attrapant le bras.  
Thalia voulait me rassurer...  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas, mentis-je  
-Menteuse. De toute façon, je pourrais t'aider, je suis là, pour ça, après tout...  
-Euh... Non, c'est juste que tu as le même cours que moi...  
Elle ricana.  
-Sans cette histoire, j'aurais séché, ma chérie...  
-Et comment, comptes-tu m'aider ? demandais-je amusée.  
-J'aime l'effet de surprise... Dit elle  
-Tant que tu n'hurles pas comme la dernière fois...  
-Plus jamais... dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-Quand, vous auriez fini votre discutions, jeunes filles vous pourrez entrer, dit Madame Pson  
Rouge de honte, enfin personnellement, nous gagnions nos places, au fond.

Au passage on entendit très clairement Rachel dire " Non, mais quels boulets ces filles"  
Ben oui, elle est dans ma classe et derrière moi, sinon la vie ne serait pas si ... Parfaitement organisée dans mon futur décès ?

Plus le cours passe, plus je me détends doucement.  
Quand, je vous disais que la vie était horrible avec moi...

-Attachez-vous les cheveux, nous allons faire l'expérience numéro 12, dit Madame Pson en claquant dans ses mains.

Si, je ne bouge pas... Avec un peu de chance, on ne me verra pas...  
Thalia me jette quelques regards compatissent, pendant que je maudis Jackson une nouvelle fois.

-Madame. Je crois qu'Annabeth a un problème d'oreilles... s'exclama Rachel.  
-Annabeth... Tes cheveux... Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je... commençais-je  
-Elle ne peut pas professeur, coupa Thalia avec un léger sourire.  
-Pourquoi cela ? demanda ma prof de chimie en levant un sourcil.  
-Elle a une otite, dit rapidement Thalia.  
-Ces cheveux étaient attachés, ce matin... dit Rachel.  
-Annabeth, je te laisse le choix soit tu attaches tes cheveux, soit tu me présentes un certificat médical, demain matin... Dit Madame Pson.  
-Madame... commença Thalia  
-Annabeth ? Coupa Madame Pson.  
-Je...  
-Attaches tes cheveux, nous allons gérer, m'assura Thalia.  
-Merci, de ta grande aide, marmonnais-je.

Alors, je commençais, lentement, à prendre mes cheveux mèches par mèches.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.  
Mes cheveux étaient parfaitement attachés, les élèves prirent de grande inspiration, de façons choquées.  
Et Rachel ?  
On aurait dit, qu'elle mourrait sur place.  
Alors, j'avoue, ça valait le coup...


	4. Chapitre 4

-Non. Mais je rêve, hurla pratiquement Rachel  
-Elle a LE gilet de Percy... dit Irina.  
-Mais... commença Dorian. Elle...  
-Elle a dû lui voler ! coupa Rachel. C'est évident !  
-Quoi ! Mais ça va pas ! m'exclamais -je  
-Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu l'as... Dit Irina avec un air suffisant... Peste...  
-Percy ne te l'aurait jamais prêté ... Affirma la rouquine.  
-Annabeth l'as-tu volé ? Demanda Mme Pson  
Je fis les gros yeux, devant cette question stupide.  
-Elle ne l'a pas volé. Percy lui a passé. Rachel, la jalousie, c'est moche... dit Nico d'une voix trainante.

Nico Di Angelo, c'est un des meilleurs amis de Percy.  
C'est le mec qui impose le respect, rien qu'avec sa tête.  
Il ne parlait que très rarement et c'est toujours pour annoncer des choses importantes.  
Plus personnes ne parlaient.  
J'espère qu'ils avaient hontes de m'avoir insulté de voleuse.

Chez moi, vers 18h

Cette journée est la plus longue journée, de toute ma vie.  
Après le cours de physique chimie, j'ai détaché mes cheveux pour le reste de la journée.  
Cela n'a servit à rien, tout le monde pensait que j'étais sa petite-amie.  
Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser...  
Je venais de commencer, mes devoirs tout en buvant mon jus d'orange.  
-Anna ?!  
C'était mon père, il venait de renter du travail.  
-Je suis dans ma chambre. Papa, lui répondis-je  
Il entra lentement dans ma chambre et s'installa près de moi.

-Bonjour, ma chérie... Alors, comment c'était ta journée ? me demanda-t-il  
-Horrible, dis-je en fessant les gros yeux.  
-C'est quoi ce gilet... Percy Jackson ? C'est ton copain ? demanda-t-il  
-Non, j'ai juste oublié de l'enlever, Percy m'a foncé dedans, avec son assiette pleine de sauce tomate... Il m'a passé son gilet pour se faire pardonner...  
-Donc ce n'est pas ton copain, dit-il en ricanant légèrement.  
Il ne me croyait pas, je le voyais dans ses yeux.  
-Non, affirmais-je.  
Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, pour lui faire comprendre, que je ne mentais pas.  
Malheureusement, mon téléphone sonna, je détournais donc le regard.  
-Gagner, dit mon père.  
Je fis une légère grimace.

-Allo ?! dis-je  
-Salut, c'est moi. Percy. dit la personne à l'autre bout du fils.  
-Percy ?! Répétais-je à cause de la surprise.  
J'entends mon père ricané et dire "Grillée"  
-Ouais... Je voulais m'excuser. Nico m'a dit. Je n'avais pas pensé que... Ben tu vois.  
-Pas de problème... Mais... Comment t'as eut mon numéro ? Demandais-je  
-Oh euh. ... Piper ? Avoua-t-il  
-Je vois, marmonnais-je.  
-Ça te dérange, demanda-t-il d'une petit voie.  
-Non, non... Bien sûr, que non...  
-Ben, voilà... Voilà... C'est tout.  
-D'accord... Et bien, à demain, alors...  
-Ouais, à demain...  
Je raccrochais.  
-Pas ton copain, hein ?! dit-il en riant.  
-Sort... Maintenant, ordonnais-je.

-  
Voilà suite demain ? ❤


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Comment expliquer...  
Le reste de ma soirée fut encore plus énervante, que toute ma journée.  
Déjà mon père n'a fait que de me parler de Jackson...  
Donc, ma belle-mère et mes demi-frères, sont également à fond dedans, c'est " Le scoop " ...  
Puis Piper m'a appelé.  
Elle s'est excusée d'avoir donné mon numéro à Percy.  
Bien, que cela n'était pas nécessaire...

-Sinon avec Percy ? demanda-t-elle  
-Bas, il n'y a rien à dire.  
-Il t'a appelé .  
-Ouais...  
-Et ?  
-Bas rien... Juste que mon père était à côté et qu'il a tiré des conclusions...  
-Quel genre de conclusion ?  
-Les mêmes que tout le monde a tiré aujourd'hui...  
-Ouais pas de chance... Je dois te laisser.  
Je raccrochais. J  
Je posais à peine, mon téléphone que l'on frappa à ma porte.  
-Mmh, dis-je.  
-Ton copain à appeler ? demanda Bobby  
-Bobby. Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Copain.  
-Menteuuuuuusssssse ! Chantonna Matthews  
-Sortez ! Zou !

 **-Lendemain Lycée - 8h**

Son gilet était dans mon sac.  
Pas la peine de le mettre. Je ne ferrais pas ce plaisir aux mauvaises langues..  
-Salut Anna' ! Bien dormie ? demanda Hazel un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Mmh, répondis-je.  
-Ah... Mauvaise nuit, dit Clarisse  
-Mauvaise journée, mauvaise nuit... Dis-je  
-Tu sais... J'ai entendu dire que Percy t'avait appelé hier soir , dit Hazel  
-Il m'a appelé... Mais... Comment diable les gens peuvent savoir sa ! Râlais-je  
-Je sais. Hier j'ai été voir Chris à son entrainement de natation. Et tu sais Percy est dans son équipe. Quand je suis arrivée il était sur le banc. Alors, j'ai demandé à Chris, pourquoi, il ne nageait pas... Il m'a dit "' Il rumine sur une fille... Il doit l'appelé soir " ,dit-elle d'un ton détachée.  
-Mais il avait l'air normal au téléphone... dis-je en forçant les sourcils  
-En tout cas tu l'as empêché de se concentrer sur son entrainement... Dit-elle rieuse.  
-Salut. Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Thalia en nous faisant la bise.  
-De Per... Commença Hazel.  
-De rien... Bon faux que j'aille au cassier, coupais-je rapidement.  
-On te suit, répondit Thalia  
-Et là tu vois le prof de sport m'a dit que...

Silence.  
Alors je la regarde.  
Mais elle fixe quelque chose devant nous. Ce quelque chose, c'est Percy. Il est contre mon casier. Ces cheveux son ébouriffé et je dirais humide. Les filles partent.

-Percy, lui dis-je en guise de bonjour.  
-Annabeth.  
J'attendis qu'il lance la conversation.  
Après tout, c'était lui, qui était venue.  
-Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il  
-Normal... Et toi ?  
-Bien, bien...  
-Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier .  
Je me forçais à faire la conversation... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi...  
-Ben... Non je voulais juste discuté... Tu vois comme avec n'importe qui... Je pourrais parler avec elle là-bas... Mais non je parle à toi... C'est normal... Que je parle... Avec quelqu'un... Et c'est toi... Mais sa aurai pu être eux... Ou elle ... Enfin... Je parle quoi...expliqua-t-il  
-Tu es sûr que, ça va ? m'inquiète-je  
-Ouais, ouais . Tout va parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ?  
-Ben, tu dis des trucs bizarres... Avouais-je  
-Ah bon ?  
Il était étonné. Waouh il ne se rendait même pas compte des bêtises qu'il disait.  
-Ouais. Tu veux peut-être que je te rends le gilet .  
-Non ! répondit-il précipitamment.  
-Ok...  
-On avait dit midi... argumenta-t-il  
Ouais vraiment bizarre...  
-Ok. Alors l'entrainement ?  
-Oh... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Je le vois gonflé ses joues et soupirer fortement.  
-Et toi, l'architecture ?  
-Comment tu sais que je fais architecture ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Et toi que je fais natation, dit-il amusé.  
-Ben... Déjà c'était écrit sur le gilet...  
-Bas oui... Moi ,je le sais ... Par Piper... Ne va pas croire que je te surveille... Hein...  
Il rigole nerveusement.  
-L'architecture sa se passe. Même si la prof me saoule... Dis-je finalement  
Il se tourne vers moi. Les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il  
-Pour commencer, elle trouve mes idées nuls. Elle n'est jamais d'accord avec ce que je dis et quand elle me donne une bonne note, on dirait qu'elle va vomir...  
-Elle est très s...  
-PERCY ! TU VIENS cria une voix dans le couloir

Percy souffla lourdement.  
-Le devoir m'appelle... m'expliqua-t-il  
-Vas-y.  
-On se voit à midi.  
-Ouais. Faut bien que je te redonne ton bien...  
-Ouais.  
-PERCY ! cria la voix  
Will m'attend...  
Je lui souris et il s'en va.

-  
Voila bon je crois que j'ai un petit problème avec le gras je fais que de le mettre est il s'en va, il revient enfin voilà ! Suite demain bisous


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

-Hello ! dis-je en arrivent à leurs hauteurs  
-Salut, dit Thalia.  
Piper arriva, d'un geste simple, elle poussa Thalia qui tomba par terre.  
-Piper ! cria-t-elle  
-Hazel m'a dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? me demande-t-elle sans jeter un regard à Thalia  
-Qui ? demandais-je en aidant Thalia à se relever.  
-Bas... Percy ! répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
-Oh... Parler... Juste parler...  
-Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour les rumeurs de s'afficher ensemble, m'assura-t-elle  
-Je m'en fiche de ces rumeurs, répliquais-je agacée.  
-Ta raison, dit Clarisse en me souriant.  
-Ne t'empêche pas de vivre, pour ces crétins, déclara Thalia  
-Tu ne portes pas LE gilet ? questionna Hazel  
-Non mais tu es folle ? De plus, pourquoi je le porterais, je n'ai plus de tâche.  
Piper leva les yeux au ciel, doucement.  
-Tu lui as rendus ? demanda-t-elle  
-Non... Il voulait que je lui rends à midi...  
-Pourquoi ? interrogea Thalia  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.  
-Je suis sure que tu lui as parlé de son entrainement... dit Clarisse  
-Possible... dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Et ? Il a avoué ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Puis il m'a demandé si mon cours d'architecture se passait bien...  
-Il sait que tu fais Architecture ? demanda Clarisse  
-Piper lui a dit, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.  
-Quoi ! Non ! Enfin... Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit cette dernière.  
-Tu parles tellement,que tu ne t'en souviens même pas de tes paroles... C'est triste...  
Elle me tire la langue.  
-On mange tous ensemble à midi ! proposa Hazel  
-D'accord, répondit Clarisse  
-Mais... Et Jason... dit Piper d'un air triste  
-Je suis sure que si on l'inviter lui est ses copains...  
-Je vais leurs demandés ! dit Piper en partant aussitôt.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Nous allons manger avec tout le monde, déclare-t-elle.  
-Comment ça, tout le monde ? demandais-je en soupirant.  
-Jason, Percy, Nico, Will, Léo, Grover, Franck et Chris. Énuméra-t-elle  
-C'est presque un diner en famille Hazel et Nico, Jason et Thalia, rigola Clarisse  
-Ou de couples, parce que, quand même, on a Jason et Piper, Clarisse et Chris, moi et Franck. Bon Thalia, Anna faut vous caser, ajouta Hazel  
-On sait déjà qu'Anna va finir avec Percy.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Non ! m'étouffais-je  
-Laisse là tranquille... Elle n'est pas encore prête... murmura Piper.  
-Vous savez quoi... J'ai cours. On se voit à midi...

Je m'empressais de rejoindre le parc du lycée.  
Enfin, un peu d'air.  
-Annabeth Chase, toute seule ? dit une voix froide.  
Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Octave.  
Je n'ai jamais discutée avec lui, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
-Il faut croire, répondis-je méfiante.  
-C'est bizarre. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille...  
-Ah quoi traînée toute seule ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Assez. dit-il  
Cela ne voulait rien dire...  
-Apparemment tu t'es trompé...Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, répondis-je tout de même.  
-Oui, tu pourrais arrêter de distraire notre capitaine... ajouta-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.  
-Pardon ?  
-Percy Jackson. Arrêtes de lui parler, tu le distrais...  
-Donc... Si je comprends bien... Je ne dois plus parler à Jackson, car ça le déconcentre... hallucinais-je  
-Exactement. Tu ne...  
-Octave. Laisse la jeune fille tranquille, coupa une voie chaleureuse.

Octave s'approche doucement de mon oreille, comme s'il espérait me faire peur.  
-Oublie pas Chase, dit-il.  
Il s'éloigna finalement.  
-Salut, moi, c'est Will Solace.  
-Enchanté, Annabeth Chase.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'Octave te voulait ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Il voudrait que j'arrêtes de discuter avec Jackson...  
-Percy ? demanda Will, les sourcil haussés.  
J'acquiesçais.  
-Tu... Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, tu sais...  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'écouter...  
-Tu l'aime bien Percy... N'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui... Je l'aime bien, dis-je détournant le regard.  
-C'est bien... Parce qu'il t'aime bien aussi... Il m'a complètement engueulé, ce matin. Juste parce que j'ai interrompus, votre petite discutions... Non mais, j'te jure... Vous parlez de quoi d'ailleurs ?  
-Euh... De ma prof d'architecture, je crois.  
-Ouais... Ben, justement... Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Bon on se voit à midi si j'ai compris...  
-Ouais, à plus tard, dis-je souriant légèrement.

-  
Suite demain


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Midi.  
Dans une dizaine de minutes.  
Je ne veux pas y aller.  
Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête, ce qu'Octave m'a dit.  
Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Jackson n'est pas concentré... Si ?  
En plus j'ai vu Percy ce faire engueulé par son entraineur... Ça n'arrange rien à mon sentiment de culpabilité...  
Je passe rapidement aux cassiers, pour récupérer le gilet.  
Puis me dirige vers la cafétéria, lentement.  
-Hello anna'. dit Piper.  
Elle était installée dans les bras de Jason. Ce dernier me sourit poliment.  
-Hey, dis-je simplement.  
Ils sont tous là.  
On dirait que je suis la dernière.  
Je donne le gilet à Percy, puis je me laisse tomber sur une chaise.  
-Merci, dit-il simplement.  
Je ne lui réponds pas.  
Je tourne ma tête vers Hazel et nous commencions à discuter, calmement.  
Thalia, hausse les sourcils puis jette un regard à Percy.  
Je ne fais aucun commentaire.  
-Alors ton cours de littérature ? demandais-je.  
-Normal. La prof' a rendu les rédactions, douze.  
-Quoi ? ! Mais... Ok, elle t'aime pas. Franchement, ton travail mérité, quinze voir seize.  
-C'est sûr... Même Franck a eu quinze.  
-C'est quoi ce même Franck ? demanda ce dernier.  
Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa.  
Tout le monde part dans des conversations.  
Tout le monde, sauf Percy.

-Ça va, Percy ? Tu ne dis rien... s'inquiéta finalement Thalia  
Il me regarda et je baissais légèrement la tête.  
-J'ai cours, lâcha-t-il durement.  
Et il se leva et partit.  
Tout le monde, tourna son visage dans ma direction.  
-Quoi ? dis-je en attrapant mon verre d'eau.  
-Rien... Rien... dit Will  
Je regarde le siège vide de Jackson.  
Je sortis à sa suite, en soupirant.  
Je le cherche dans les couloirs.  
Je me sens un peu coupable.  
Si, je lui avais répondu au lieu de l'ignorer...  
Je le trouve sur un banc.  
Il a la même expression que tout à l'heure. Une expression d'hésitation et de trouble.  
Je m'installais à côté de lui, il ne releva pas la tête.  
-Tout va bien ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Parce que, tu me parles, toi, maintenant ?  
Je me raclais la gorge, gênée.  
-Écoute, je ... commençais-je.  
-Pourquoi tu écoutes ce qu'Octave t'a dit ?  
-Quoi mais je... dis-je  
-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas le savoir ? me coupa-t-il  
-Ce n'est pas que je l'écoute... En fait je n'ai pas encore décidé...  
-Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça...  
-Je... commençais-je légèrement rouge.  
-Ce soir, j'ai un entrainement. Si tu décides de venir, tu verras que tu me déconcentres nullement, coupa-t-il  
Il partit rapidement, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.  
Vais-je y allée ?

-

Alors ? Suite demain


	8. Chapitre 8

"J'ai hésité mais je suis rentrée finalement  
-Bonjour.  
-Ouais. FAITE MOI 10 LONGUEUR ! cria Monsieur Hedge, l'entraîneur.  
Il avait l'air, énergique, comme professeur.  
Je suis là depuis une vingtaine de minutes et je m'ennuis pleinement.  
-Tu es venus voir qui ? me questionna-t-il  
-Percy Jackson, dis-je surprise qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole.  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblait... PERCY SORT DE LA ! Appela-t-il  
Oh mon Dieu... Mais... Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi bien roulé. Vous voyez la pub de Coca . La chanson quand le mec travaille ? Il se passe celle-là qui passait dans ma tête. Putain ce n'est pas normal, d'avoir un maillot aussi moulant...  
Il a un beau petit cul le Jackson...  
-Oui Monsieur, dit Percy  
Il me montre du doigt.  
-Si c'est elle qui te faut pour battre ton record... Mets là dans ton lit !"

J'étais dans le parc et je racontais comment c'était passée ma soirée d'hier...  
-Tu as fantasmé sur Jackson. J'y crois pas, rigola Clarisse  
-Ah, ah je suis morte de rire ... dis-je sarcastiquement  
-C'est vrai que c'est drôle... pouffa Piper  
-Tu veux que je te rappelle la première fois que tu as vu Jason ? demandais-je  
-Ne m'en parle pas, la honte... dit-elle devenant blanche.  
-Ah oui ! C'était magnifique ! Tu l'as presque viré de chez lui... pouffa Hazel  
-Mais... Je ne savais pas que c'était le frère à Thalia...  
-C'était quand même à mourir de rire. Tu as hurlé, en lui lancent des objets au visage, dit Thalia.  
-Il voulait juste se laver les dents. dit Clarisse  
-Vous aurez réagi comme moi si vous entrez dans la salle de bain, et qu'un mec que vous n'avez jamais vu, était à moitié à poil et qui vous lancez un " Salut, ça va ? " . J'étais sous le choc. Dit elle, rouge brique  
-Mais je t'avais dit qu'il était rentré. compléta Thalia  
-Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Et puis il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme.  
-Non... Juste une salle de bain à refaire. Et un frère complètement traumatisé... rigola Thalia  
-Pas temps que ça... Il sort avec moi...  
Mon portable sonne. Interrompent leur discussion.

-C'est qui ? demande Clarisse  
-Percy ? Je réponds ?  
-Oui ! Mets haut-parleur! hurla Piper  
Je fais ce qu'elle dit .  
-Salut.  
-Hey. dis-je  
-Ça va .  
-Ouais, ouais et toi ?  
-Ouais... Ce que tu as vus ta plu ? demanda-t-il  
Je deviens toute rouge.  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire.  
Elles sont d'un soutien incroyable.  
-Anna ?!  
-Hein ?!  
-L'entraînement... Tu as aimé ?  
-Hein... Oui, oui, répondis-je vaguement.  
-Donc... Tu me parleras encore .  
-Bien sûr, affirmais-je.  
-Cool. Tu faisais quoi là ?  
-Oh euh moi j'étais ... euh ... je ne sais plus et toi ?  
-Euh... Je nageais... Mais bon... Euh ... Je voulais savoir... Si... Euh... On pouvait... Genre...  
Se voir quoi ... Genre demain ? Au parc Déméter ?  
Je fais des grands signes à mes amies.  
Elles me font des signes de têtes positifs.  
-Euh, ouais, ouais.  
-Génial. Je passe te prendre ?  
\- Ouais ! Je t'envoie l'adresse. dis-je  
-Cool.  
-Cool.  
-À demain.  
-Ouais à demain.  
-Bye.  
-Bye.  
Il raccroche.

Je reste un instant les yeux dans le vide, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Les filles hurlent et discutes en même temps.  
Soudain, le téléphone de Piper sonna.  
-Jason ? Haut-parleur, je parie ? s'étonna-t-elle  
-Assurément, affirma Hazel.  
-Doudou ? dit-elle en souriant.  
J'échangeais un regard avec Thalia, puis nous éclations de rire.  
-Tu sais pas... dit-il d'un ton joueur.  
-Quoi ?  
-Percy a enfin demandé à Annabeth. Ils sortent demain au parc de Déméter.  
-Ah ? Mais... Comment tu sais ?  
-Ben... Il est avec nous... dit-il comme si c'était évident. Enfin... Là il ne bouge plus, c'est presque effrayant... Mais théoriquement il est avec nous...  
-D'accord, c'est génial. Je dois te laisser mon cœur, je vais appeler Annie.  
-Bisous, mon cœur, je t'aime, dit-il d'une voie débordante d'amour.  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle avec un air rêveur.  
Elle raccrocha lentement.  
-On a un problème ! hurla soudainement Piper.  
-Quoi ? demanda Clarisse légèrement paniquer !  
Piper me fixa.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre ?

 **-**  
 **Suite demain**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **/!/ Ce chapitre contient des PDV /!/**

 **-Annabeth Chase Pdv-**

-Tu dois absolument mettre cette robe ! dit Piper  
-Non. C'est dans un parc. Pas dans un... Gala.  
-Alors... Je sais ton petit short gris, tu sais celui qui te fait un cul d'enfer ? Avec ta chemise à carreaux bleu et gris. Supplia-t-elle  
-Mais...  
-Ne discute pas enfile ça ! Il faut encore que je te coiffe et que je parte avant sa venu !  
Je soupire mais me lève quand même de mon lit. Tout ce cinéma, pour une après-midi entre potes. Franchement.  
J'enfile rapidement ce qu'elle m'a dit et la rejoint elle me coiffe d'une tresse sur le côté. Je refuse qu'elle me maquille.  
Après il va s'imaginer, que je le drague...  
-Parfait ! Au mon Dieu. Je file. Il va arriver ! Bonne chance.  
Chance ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de chance avec Percy ?

 **-Percy Jackson Pdv -**

Je sonne ou je frappe ?  
Je n'arrive pas à choisir.  
Si je fais les deux ?  
Non, je vais passer pour un psychopathe...  
Si, je sonne, ils m'entendront mieux.  
Non ? Trop tard.  
J'ai sonné.

-Bonjour jeune homme. C'est pour ? dit l'homme qui m'ouvrit la porte.  
-Euh... Bonjour. Je suis Percy Jackson, je viens chercher Annabeth.  
-D'accord, je suis Frédéric, le papa. Entre, je vais la cherche. Installes-toi...  
Je m'installais dans le salon.  
Face à deux petits garçons qui me fixaient.  
-Euh. Salut, dis-je avant de me racler la gorge.  
-Je suis Matthews et toi ?  
-Percy.  
-Bobby... C'est Percy Jackson.  
-Euh... Ouais c'est moi.  
-Tu es le copain d'Anna ?  
Je sens mes joues rougir et je me commence à tousser... Pathétique...  
-Annabeth a un amoureux Annabeth a un amoureeeeeux. Chantonnât-il  
Vite suivis de son jumeau...  
En m'enfoncent leurs doigts dans mes joues...

 **Annabeth Chase Pdv ;**

-Anna... Chérie ton copain est là... dit mon père  
-Ce n'est pas mon copain, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-J'espère bien, dit mon père dans un murmure.  
-Où est-il ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Avec les garçons...  
-IL EST AVEC LESJUMEAUX ?  
-Bas oui, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Je file dans ma salle de bain pour prendre mes lunettes de soleil. J'attrape mon sac. Et me dirige vers le salon. Je vois Percy encerclé par des monstres ...

-BOBBY ! MATTHEWS ! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! ZOU ! criais-je  
-Anna, me salua Percy.  
-Salut.  
-Ils sont chouuuux.  
-Bobby ! rouspétais-je. Bon, Percy on y va...  
-Au revoir, Monsieur.  
-ANNABETH ATTEND ! cria mon père  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as oublié ta bombe lacrymogène !  
-Tes sérieux ? demandais-je les sourcils haussés. Je vais au parc. Et avec Percy.  
Il me chuchote pas très discrètement " On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il est potentiellement dangereux. "  
Je vois Percy devenir rouge. Le pauvre.  
-Ouais, ouais. Je la prends. A ce soir...dis-je  
Une fois dans la décapotable bleue de Percy.  
J'éclatais de rire.  
-Arrête de rire ! Ton père pense que je suis un psychopathe. Il t'a donné une bombe lacrymo' en plus, se lamentât-il

-Désolé mais... C'est tellement... Ridicule...  
Finalement, il rigola avec moi...  
-Mais... Quand même, ton père pense que je suis potentiellement dangereux.  
-Mon père sort de l'armée. Il voit le mal partout.  
-Bon aller... Parc Déméter ?  
-Parc Déméter, affirmais-je

 **VAV Pdv.**

-Je te jure, aigle royal. Il lui a donné une bombe lacrymogène... dis-je  
-Non ?!  
Aigle Royal éclata de rire.  
-Où es-tu ?  
-À mon poste. Au parc. Tu dois me rejoindre . Pip... commença Aigle Royal  
-NOM DE CODE ! le coupent à temps  
-Ok, reine de mon cœur. Promis je n'oublie plus.  
-Mouais. Tu les auras à en visuelle ?  
-Ouais. Ils viennent d'arrivés, ils sont sur le bac près du lac.  
-Ils parlent de quoi ?  
-Je sais pas, je suis trop loin, demande au Roi des Bad boys.  
-Roi des Bad Boys. Tu me reçois ? demandais-je.  
-UNE BOMBE LACRYMO ! Je n'en peux PLUS ! AH AH !  
-Roi des Bad Boys, tu vas te faire repérer, grondais-je  
-Mais non, j'ai un nom de code , une super moustache et je ne te parles même pas de mon chapeau ni de mon magnifique ...  
-Tu es surtout dans un buisson... Tu ressembles à un pervers-psychopathe... coupa Aigle Royal  
\- Ils se parlent ? demandais-je  
-Oui. Ils rigolent. Je comprends le père d'Annabeth. Comment Percy la regarde... expliqua Roy des bad Boys.  
-Elle le regarde comment ?  
-Un peu pareille. Eurk. Imaginés ils se sautent dessus. Eurk.  
-Merci pour l'image... soupira Aigle Royal  
-Mais je t'en prie mon cher.  
-Arrêtés on est en mission ! Je viens d'arrivée. J'ai mis un super chapeau...  
-Attend c'est toi la vieille qui nourrit les canards ?  
-Oui.  
-Tue l'amour... Chérie... Attendez ils se lèvent ! MERDE ON VAS LES PERDRES...  
-Ils vont où ? demandais-je  
-Vers le resto. C'est mort. Râla Aigle Royal  
-C'est bon. J'ai des espions là-bas. Botteuse de fesses ? Tu es là ?  
-Mais, c'est qui ça ? dit le roi des Bad Boys.  
\- Ta future mort. Minable. Bon je les vois. Il achète une glace.  
-Qui paye ?  
-C'est Percy, me rassura Botteuse de fesses.  
-Génial ! Attention... Ils remontent en voiture ! Mission terminée soldat. Bon boulot.  
-

Comme d'habitude suite demain


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Je suis rentrée.  
I heure.  
Et je n'ai pas arrêté de répondre à des questions.  
Je n'en peux plus. Mais ma belle-mère vient d'arrivée. Elle fait le repas.  
Je suis installée dans le salon avec un livre.  
-Alors ce rencard ? me demande ma belle-mère en préparant le repas.  
-Ce n'était pas un rencard. Juste... Une... Euh... Une après-midi avec un ami...  
-Mmh. Tu l'aimes bien ce gars ? Perry Jackson ? me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus  
-Percy. C'est Percy. Et oui je l'aime bien. Il est gentil, dis-je franchement.  
-Ton père ne t'a pas foutu la honte, j'espère.  
-Il m'a appelée dans le jardin. Pour me donnait une bombe lacrymogène, parce que Percy est " potentiellement dangereux ".  
-Oh, non... Percy a entendu ?  
-Ouais. Il l'a un peu mal pris, dis-je amusée.  
Nous rigolons.  
-Tu m'étonnes. Le pauvre... Et tu as une autre " après-midi avec un ami "de prévus .  
-Nan. On mange quoi ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
-Du poulet avec du riz.  
-Cool.  
Je continuait mon livre. Mais mon téléphone troubla ce moment de tranquillité. Piper. Je ne décroche pas. Je veux être au calme. Cinq minutes sans question sur cette après-midi avec Percy.

-Tu décroches pas . C'est qui ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
-Piper, soupirais-je. Elle veut sûrement que je lui raconte, avec les détails.  
-Donc, tu ne réponds pas ?  
-Non. Je lui dirais en même temps que tout le monde, demain.  
-Tu peux aller chercher ton père. On va manger.  
Adieu mon livre...

 **-Le lendemain -**

Ça m'énerve.  
Pourquoi tout le monde chuchote sur mon passage ?  
J'ai envie d'hurler.  
Mais je me contiens et marche plus rapidement jusqu'à mon casier. Piper est juste à côté je ne m'arrête même pas pour discuter. Je suis de mauvaise humeur.  
-Hey ! rouspète-t-elle  
-QUOI ? dis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.  
-Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Je soupire et commence à lui expliquer que depuis que je suis arrivé tout le monde parle dans mon dos.  
Je la vois se mordre la lèvre.  
Elle, elle sait quelque chose...  
-Dit tout ce que tu sais.  
-Ben... Hier j'étais sur Facebook, c'est pour sa que je t'ai appelée. Il y avait une photo de toi et de Percy. Dans sa voiture entrain de rigoler. Dans les commentaires, ils disaient que vous devriez assumer devant Rachel qu'elle ne devait pas être un obstacle à votre amour... Enfin tu vois quoi... Et Rachel a publié un message où elle disait qu'elle te ferait la peau...

-Quoi !? Mais c'est une malade ! Comme les gens qu'a pris cette photo ! Qui l'a posté ?  
-Ben tu sais la page "' Rumeurs au lycée Dionysos ''  
-C'est une blague .  
Je me tapais la tête contre mon casier.  
Oui c'est très mature. Mais là franchement.  
On me suit...  
Pour poster des rumeurs débiles... Les gens sont vraiment tombés bas.  
\- C'est tout ? demandais-je avec espoir...  
-Aussi des photos de toi. Quand tu es allée le voir à l'entrainement. Et quand il est venus te chercher...  
-Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune vie, râlais-je.  
-Rachel veut te faire la peau, dis Hazel en arrivant.  
Elle avait l'air abasourdit.  
-On vient de me le dire...C'est complètement débile. Qui peut y croire? Sérieusement ?  
-Et félicitation pour ton couple, Anna. Tu sais le site des rumeurs vous à déjà trouver un surnom. dit Irina en passent avec ses copines.  
-Je ne suis pas en couple avec Jackson.  
-Il ne faut pas te laisser impressionner par Rachel. Cette fille, c'est une peste.  
-Mais... Tu n'étais pas son amie .  
-Non plus maintenant. Elle veut briser votre amour. C'est méchant, cruel, répugnant... énumérât-elle Voilà justement Percy.  
-Hello, dit justement celui-ci.  
-Ouais. Salut.  
-Alors Annabeth... Comment as-tu put me cacher ça ?  
Je haussais les sourcils.  
-J'aurais aimé que tu me dises, que nous sortions ensemble... Quand même...  
J'eu un léger sourire.  
-Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.  
-Les gars, c'est mignon, votre ironie... Mais éviter quand l'école vous écoute... dit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-

Ensuite, l'école reprend demain. Donc je serais moins actif, cela veut dire que je posterais surement le mercredi , samedi et dimanche. ¨Peut-être que deux de ces jours... Voilà.  
J'attends votre réponse et bisouuus


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

-Non. Je ne sors pas avec lui, dis-je pour la centième fois de la journée.  
Cette fois, c'était une blonde, que je ne connaissais absolument pas.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-OUI ! criais-je presque.  
-Ah bas ! Je comprends, pourquoi ! dit-elle en partent avec ses stupides copines.  
-J'en ai marre, dis-je en tapent dans mon casier.  
-Tout doux ma petite Anna ! crie une fille  
-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Thalia.  
-J'ai vu. C'est à cause de cette histoire. Avec Percy et Rachel.  
-Oh elle, ça va elle me lance juste des regards à tuer des ours.  
-Rien que ça ?  
-Ouais. Marre. J'ai envie de rentrée... D'ailleurs je vais rentrer. Si on te demande je suis rentrée car j'avais mal aux crânes. dis-je en attraper mon manteau et mes clefs.  
-Euh... Ok.

Je sors du lycée et me dirige vers la ligne de bus. Mais une voiture me coupe la route, une décapotable bleue. Un charmant jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés, avec de magnifiques lunettes de soleil, ouvrir la portière passagère.  
-Monte, dit-il  
Je monte. Je ne parle pas.  
-Je te ramène chez toi ? demande-t-il  
-Ouais. J'en ai marre du bahut.  
-Pareil. Alors je rentre. Et je t'ai vu. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas payer le bus, alors que je pouvais te ramener... Bref... Radio ?  
-Radio.  
Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, le seul bruit était la radio.  
Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, il stoppa la voiture, plus de radio, grand silence.  
-Merci dis-je timidement  
-De rien.  
-Tu veux... Tu veux rentrer ? demandais-je  
-Euh... Ouais, ouais.  
J'ouvris la porte, et rentrai dans le salon, il me suivait.  
-Annabeth c'est toi ? demande ma belle-mère  
Zut. Je l'avais oubliée !  
-Ouais je suis rentré plutôt, dis-je  
-Oh, mais qui voilà, dit-elle en regarde Percy  
-Bonjour Madame, je suis Percy Jackson. dit-il  
-Il reste diné ? demanda-t-elle  
-Euh... Oui, je suppose. Percy ?  
-Euh... Oui, oui pourquoi pas, il faut juste que j'appelle ma mère, pour lui dire.  
-Parfait ! Le téléphone est dans la cuisine, à droite.  
Il quitta la pièce, ma belle-mère ne dit aucun mot, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Percy résonne dans la cuisine.  
-Il est super mignon ! Désolé d'être présente et de casser l'ambiance... dit-elle en chuchotant  
-Quoi ?! Non il m'a juste ramenée. J'avais mal à la tête...  
-Oh. Il voulait te soigner .  
-Non. Juste me ramener. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait entrer.  
-Mouais.

Je m'installais dans le canapé et allumais la télé. Je pris un plaidé et l'étaler sur mes genoux . Je tombais sur une série que j'adore, Scorpion. L'histoire d'une troupe de génies qui travaillent pour le gouvernement. Peu de gens connaissent.  
Ma belle-mère m'emmène un plateau avec des jus d'orange, des bonbons et des pop-corn. Elle me connaît bien.  
-Tiens Scorpion ? dit Percy en se faufilant à mes côtés. Je me rapprochais de lui et étendus le plaide, pour qu'il puisse en profiter également.  
-Je suis sur qu'ils vont finir ensemble, dit-il  
-Qui ? Happy et Toby ?  
-Oui. Mais il va leur arriver un truc, c'est sur.  
-Mmh, dis-je en prennent des M&M'S je lui en tendis. Il ne prit que les bleus. Étonnant.  
Je devais le regarder bizarrement car il se justifia...  
-Vieille habitude, je mange tout ce qui est bleu...  
Il partit dans un rire nerveux et assez mignon.

-  
Voilà pour le 11ème chapitre ! Je sort bientôt le 12 ! PROMIS ! Kisssssssss


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :  
**  
-Bon les enfants... J'avais fait des lasagnes, mais elles ont brulé... Commander des pizzas. Anna, les enfants se sont lavés, tu les couches à 22h, grand max. On rentre vers 1h-2h, d'accord ?  
-Euh... Où vas-tu ?  
-Grand Dieu Anna, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de ton père et moi. On le fête au resto, tu te souvient ?  
Merde. J'avais complètement oublié. Sinon je n'aurais pas invité Percy. La soirée va être horrible.  
-Bien sûr ! Ca va être super, soupirais-je avec un sourire peu convainquent.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOO

Je m'étalais sur le canapé aux côtés de Percy.  
-Je ne savais pas que l'ont pu être aussi... énergique, souffla Percy.  
-Ne te plaint pas, c'est tout les jours la même chose...  
-C'est vrai. Alors... Reine ?  
-Reine.  
Nous commandons la pizza et mettons un film : Hunger Games.  
-Elle survit, c'est sûr... râlais-je.  
-Peut-être, mais, tout ce qu'ils traversent c'est intéressant...  
-Si tu le dis, soupirais-je

Le film a commencé depuis une demi-heure et je me fais déjà chier.

 **PDV Général**

Deux adultes rentrés vers une heure du matin.  
Leur maison habituellement calme à cette heure, est habiter par une musique de fin de film.  
Qu'elle fut leur surprise quand ils trouvèrent, une jeune fille qu'ils connaissent très bien, dans le canapé, avec sa tête dans le coup d'un jeune homme, ses jambes mêlées à celle du garçon, les bras de celui-ci autour de la jeune femme. Dans son sommeil, le garçon resserré son étreinte possessive et elle se blottit un peu plus en soupirant de bien-être.

Je peux vous dire que ce fut un choc pour le père. Qui ne jugea pas les morceaux de pizza, les sodas, la télé allumée, non. Il ne voyait que sa petite et tendre petite fille à côté d'un horrible et méchant garçon.  
En effet Frédéric Chase ne voyait que ça.  
Alors cas côté de lui sa femme, elle ne voyait que sa belle-fille dans les bras d'est espérée beau-fils. Oui, espéré, car Marion Chase savait que son tendre époux aller exploser sous peu. Elle espère du plus profond de son être que son mari ne tue pas Percy.

-Je vais le virer à coup de pied moi ! Tu vas voir ! dit-il en s'avançant vers le canapé/  
-Non.  
Il s'arrêta surpris.  
-Non ?  
-Non. Nous allons ressortir et faire une entrée très très bruyante. Pense à Anna tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit embarrassée pas vrais ? dit-elle en le poussant vers la sortie.  
Ils recommencèrent leur entré, en fessant beaucoup plus de bruit. Quand ils passèrent le palier. Qu'elle fut leur surprise, beaucoup plus agréable pour le père, de voir les deux jeunes gens, rouge et très écarté. La pizza avait disparu et le reste de soda aussi.

-Déjà là ? dit Annabeth d'une voix endormie. Elle se racla d'ailleurs la gorge.  
Frédéric n'avait apparemment pas oublié la scène précédente.  
-On dérange peut-être. Je suis chez moi. Je rentre quand je veux.  
Au plus grand désespoir de Marion.  
-Carrément.  
-Tiens. Comme c'est étrange. Percy est encore là. À une heure et demie.  
-Je partais.  
-Silence. Voleur.  
-Pardons ?  
-Fred' enfin ! s'exaspéra Marion.  
Marion était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qui se passer. Oui, voleur, car il lui volait SA fille.  
-On regardait juste la fin d'un film Pa', dit Annabeth comme si elle avait comprit.  
-Ouais. Je vais y aller on se voit, demain.

Ce que Percy ne savait pas, c'était quand s'approche d'Annabeth pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il signait son arrêté de mort. Oui, Frédéric avait encore plus de mal, à se retenir. Et il se promettait de virer lui-même ce infâme petit con de chez lui, et de la vie de sa petite princesse par la même occasion.  
Percy fit la bise à la belle-mère d'Anna tout se passa bien pour ses joues. Mais sa main, elle, ne survit pas au père d'Anna. Qu'elle poigne. Ses os avaient craqué, et il avait grimacé de douleur. Ce qu'Annabeth remarqua...

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps... Mais j'ai eu une semaine compliquée, entre le brevet blanc, les stages... Pioufff. Mais voilà ! Bisoouuuus


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

C'était épouvantable, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, depuis que j'avais quitté le canapé.  
Et... Je l'avoue, les bras de Percy. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu atterrir dans ses bras. La honte.  
Encore heureux que mes parents ne nous ont pas surpris...  
Je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de ce pauvre Percy.

J'ai soif. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, à pas de Loup, pour ne réveiller personne. Je prie finalement un jus d'orange, quand je remarquais, un gilet, je m'approchais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Bleu, avec écrit CAPITAINE, Percy. Inconsciemment, je portais le vêtement à mon nez. L'odeur de Percy me vient immédiatement dans les narines.  
Je soupirais.  
Finalement il fessait peut-être un peu froid, donc je devrais peut-être me couvrir.  
Je ne voudrais pas être malade.  
Alors je mis son gilet.

Le sommeil me revient presque instantanément... Je montais alors dans mon lit, où à peine installée je m'endormis.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Je me réveillais, ma main, ou plutôt ma manche trop près de mon nez. Je sortis de mon lit, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, ou je l'espérais avait de quoi atténuer ma faim.

-Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda en chantonnant ma belle-mère  
-Mmmh

Elle me servit mes toasts et mon jus d'orange. Mon père arriva et comment tous les matins me firent un bisou sur le front. J'attendais son éternelle question, mais elle ne vient pas, alors je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il regardait mon dos.

-Quoi ? demandais-je  
-Qu'elle est beau gilet. Tu sais Anna, je ne veux plus voir ce jeune homme à la maison.  
-Fred ! cria ma belle-mère  
-Quoi ?! Elle est bien trop jeune pour avoir un copain.  
-Mais... Percy n'est pas mon copain.  
Ils me regardèrent avec suspicions.  
-Je vous le promets ! ajoutais-je  
-Toujours n'est-il que...  
-Fred, coupa Marion d'un ton sévère  
-Il... Il peut passer quand il veut, c'est un garçon for-mi-da-ble, soupira mon père en grimaçant.  
-Cool. Je lui dirais. Je vais me préparer et j'y vais. Bye ! dis-je

Je mis un haut bleu, avec un short gris et un gilet gris clair. Mes cheveux étaient détachés, j'étaient légèrement maquillée.  
Je pris le gilet de Percy, après une longue, longue hésitation, et le mit dans mon sac.  
Après tout, je devais lui redonner...  
J'allais au cassier, ou dedans je trouvais des mots " encourageants "...

'' Continue à le voir tu as raison '' de Kia Rouleurs  
"tous avec toi" de Dorine Beverley  
Enfin bref, des mots comme cela.  
Je déposais mes cours de l'après-midi.  
Quand je le vis au loin, il souriait et vener vers moi.

-Salut, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue droite.  
-Salut. Tu n'aurais pas oublié sa chez moi hier soir, dis-je en lui donne le gilet  
-Possible, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu as quoi à la main ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
J'attrapais sa main bandée.  
-Rien de bien méchant, dit-il. Alors tu commences par quoi ?  
-C'est mon père qui a fait sa ? demandais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.  
-Quoi ? Non ! Non...  
-Je ne te crois pas dis-je en enlevant doucement le bandage.  
Il avait des traces violettes, par-ci par-là  
-C'est bien, mon père. Il va m'entendre, dis-je  
-Mais non, déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, et puis ce n'est rien, je te jure, dit-il en me regardent dans les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de tourner la tête  
-En histoire. dis-je finalement  
-Cool, dit-il en me caressant la joue je me fis violence pour ne pas frissonnais, on se voit tout à l'heure.  
Et m'embrassa sur le front et partit.  
Je retournais à mon casier.  
-Et dire que tu t'étonnes des rumeurs...  
Je sursautais.  
-Piper ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
Elle rigola.

-Alors ? Hier soir ?  
-Quoi ?!  
-Oh, Toi, Percy, Hunger Games, Reine je continue ? dit-elle d'un ton ironique  
-Mais...  
Elle soupira et me montra une photo de Percy et moi occuper à nous parler pendant que les deux monstres fessaient une bataille de nourriture.

Je connaissais ce passage. C'était hier.

-Mais...

-Les gèrent du site, vous adore... Ici, on te voit dormir avec Percy puis avec son gilet, et lui on le voit sourire comme un con en partant de chez toi. Sans parler de la magnifique vidéo, où il dit ton nom en dormant. Tu verrais le nombre de commentaires. Des "Love" et "Enfin" absolument partout, mais dans tout ça, tu ne me la même pas dit à moi. Ta meilleure copine !

-Mais je ne sors pas avec lui...

-Tiens une nouvelle photo. Toi et lui, ici, main contre joue et bisou sur le front. Waouh, des gens propose de vous élire le plus beau couple de l'année.

-Sa part loin. chuchotais-je

-Absolument, dit Jason en arrivant. Tout le monde sait que Piper et moi on est beaucoup plus photogénique que vous.

-Courage Anna, dit-elle avant de me planter là avec toutes mes questions en tête.

Pourtant elle partit presque aussitôt quand je me rappelai une phrase de Piper " Il a parlé de toi en dormant "...  
Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

-  
Alors ? Comme d'habitude ! Dite moi tout !  
Kiisssssssss  
Mélissa-Dramione


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire.  
La phrase de Piper revenant encore et toujours dans ma tête. Je devais pourtant me concentrer et pour cause, j'étais en cours d'architecture.  
C'était une des rares fois où nous devions imaginer.  
Plus de théorie, mais de la pratique.  
Le sujet était " une œuvre tirée de votre imagination, avec ce que vous aimez"

Je dessinais donc un temple style gréco-romain, avec des colonnes, des dessins représentant les attribuent de plusieurs dieux, mais surtout d'Athéna.  
Depuis toute petite je "nageais" dans les histoires des 12 dieux de l'Olympe.  
Mon père était à fond dans la mythologie grecque. Bien sûr à force de me lire ces histoires, de me montre de photo, de partir en voyage en Grèce, je mais suis vite habituée.

À l'entrée du temple j'essayais de dessiner Athéna, la protectrice d'Athènes. Elle était inspirée de celle que j'avais vue au Parthénon.  
J'utilisais des couleurs, principalement or.  
-Le dessin est à finir pour la semaine prochaine, il sera noté. Bonne journée. nous dit la prof'  
Je me dirigeais dehors toujours en souriant.

C'était la fin de la journée je rejoignis donc Clarisse, elle était en option ''AD'', un club d'autodéfense, quand j'arrivais elle était entrains de botter le cul à un élève. Coup de coude, coup de pied. Tout était permis. De fois cette fille me fessait vraiment penser à Ares.  
Je lui fis un signe de la main. Elle me répondit avant de mettre à terre le jeune homme et de me rejoindre.  
-Hey ! dis-je  
-Hello. Je prends une douche, et je te rejoins. J'en ai pour 5-10 minutes. Tu n'as cas aller à la piscine en attendant, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-Mouais... Tu me rejoins, dis-je avant de partir un peu précipitamment. Je n'avais pas vu Percy de la journée, même pas à midi...

J'allais donc vers la piscine. J'ouvris la porte et l'odeur de clore me vient immédiatement au nez. Je me dirigeais vers les gradins. Il n'y avait encore personne. Je sortis donc mon carnet à dessin, et commençai à recopier la structure du bâtiment.  
J'étais absorbée par mon dessin. Je ne remarquai pas la porte qui claqua, ni les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers moi.  
-Salut. Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
Je relevais la tête, je l'avais déjà vu.  
-Euh... Salut, tu es Chris ?  
-Ouais... Attends j'ai déjà vu ta tête tu ne serais pas, une copine de Clarisse ? demanda-t-il en virant au rouge légèrement au nom de mon amie.  
-Si. Annabeth, dis-je en lui tend ma main qu'il la serra.

-Mais, tu fais quoi ici, je veux dire, on va bientôt s'entrainer. Ta de la chance d'être tombé sur moi et pas sur Percy il t'aurait surement viré, il n'aime pas que l'on nous observe pendant l'entrainement, m'explique-t-il  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.  
-Tu devrais. Il va te virer, me prévient-il  
Je le regardais amusée.  
Je pense que c'est la seule personne dans ce lycée qui n'est pas au courant de notre "relation"  
-J'aimerais bien voir sa... ricanais-je.  
-Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu... Sinon... Clarisse est dans le coin ? demanda-t-il gêné.  
-Ouais elle va me rejoindre.  
-Bien. Bien. dit-il. Bon je vais faire des longueurs, bonne chance avec Percy.  
-J'en ai pas besoin, dis-je en souriant

Il partit rejoindre les quelques personnes qui étaient arrivées, qui d'ailleurs me regardaient en chuchotent...  
Discrétion maximale... pensais-je en rigolant.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, sur Percy.  
Il parlait avec un mec.  
Mec qui me remarqua par rapport à Percy.  
Il releva finalement la tête vers moi à une phrase de son camarade.  
Me fit un signe de la main, il me répondit avant de me rejoindre en trottinant. Je descendais les escaliers.  
-ON NE COURS PAS ICI JACKSON ! cria la voix de son entraîneur.  
Il se stoppa net.  
-DESOLÉ ! cria-t-il avant de me rejoindre à grande enjamber  
-Hey ! dis-je  
-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il en souriant  
-J'attends Clarisse.  
-Mais... Elle ne fait pas AD ? demanda-t-il avec confusion  
-Si... Mais elle voulait que je l'attende ici. Je crois que c'est une excuse pour voir Chris.  
-Chris ? Rodriguez ? demanda-t-il  
-Ouais. Elle l'aime bien.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Fessons plaisir à Clarisse. À la fin de l'entrainement, Chris, toi, Clarisse et moi, on va au ciné. Il passe les animaux Fantastique.  
Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde, je savais déjà ma réponse.  
-Okay. Je crois que l'on t'attend. dis-je en me penchant légèrement par-dessus la barrière dans le but d'atteindre sa joue.  
Il rougit, trop chou.  
-Ouais... Je... Je dois dire, Chris... cinéma, dit-il en partant.  
Il manqua de tomber ce qui redoubla mon rire.  
Chris me lançait un regard admiratif. Quand Percy le mit au courant de la nouvelle, il me fit un signe de tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je mettais Clarisse au courant, elle était enchantée. Ont cette demande pourquoi...

-  
Voilà ! Bon dans le prochain nous aurons la chance de voir Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth et Chris en... Attendez ! Rendez-vous ! :o J'ai hâte de voir sa! Surtout de vous l'écrire ! Comme d'hab' ! Vote + Commente ? *Yeux de chat* Bisouuuuuuuus !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Je suis dans la file d'attente, pour la nourriture. Percy est partis nous chercher des billets. Clarisse et Chris sont partis voir un autre film, un film de guerre.  
Aucun d'eux n'aime la magie du monde d'Harry Potter. Même si nous venons de passer une demi-heure à leur expliquait que ce n'était pas du tout pareil...

Je pense que c'était une excuse pour être tous les deux . Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis avec Percy.

\- Deux s'il vous plaît, demandais-je en montrant les popcorns.  
-Tout de suite, me dit le vendeur.  
Je paye me dirigent vers Percy qui m'attend, les billets en main.  
-Alors voir Norbert, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.  
Je ne dis rien.  
J'aurais surement râlé si savait était un autre garçon du lycée...  
Quoi ?! Il sent bon.  
Ses pulls sont toujours tout doux en plus...  
Je vais arrêter de vouloir me justifier...

Enfin assis, son bras toujours présent sur mes épaules. Je me calais contre lui.  
Fichu accoudoir.  
Percy fit alors quelque chose qui me surprit, il appuya quelque part en dessous du siège, et l'accoudoir disparu, me rapprochant de lui par la même occasion.  
D'un point de vu extérieur les gens devaient penser que nous étions en couple, coller ainsi. Son bras droit autour de moi, ma tête contre son torse, sa tête appuyer sur la mienne, ma jambe sur l'une des siennes. Le film commença. Nous ne bougeons pas de tout le film. Sauf pour prendre des popcorns.  
Nous nous levons avec regret, nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Clarisse et Chris m'avaient envoyé un message, ils étaient partis.  
-Je te paye un café ? demande-t-il son bras de nouveau sur mes épaules.  
-Pourquoi pas, dis-je en ajoutant mon bras autour de sa taille.  
Nous étions au café Lotus, Percy prit un smoothie chocolat, alors que je prenais un smoothie à la fraise/framboise/cerise, mon préféré.  
Nous parlons du film puis je me lançais sur un nouveau sujet,

-Alors ton entraînement ?  
Son regard brilla.

-C'était parfait, cette sensation quand tu rentres dans l'eau... C'est juste magique.

Je lui souris. Nous échangeons encore quelques banalités, avant de rentrée.

-Je te ramène. dit-il  
Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. La radio combla le silence de la descendîmes de la voiture, il n'était pas loin de 19 h. Percy s'appuya sur la voiture, je me plaçais en face de lui. Je le pris dans mes bras.  
-J'ai passé une super soirée... chuchotais-je

En m'éloignant il me retint, je le regardais un instant sans comprendre, mais je fermais bien vite les yeux, ses lèvres embrassant les miennes. Une douce chaleur envahit mon ventre.  
Je ne peux pas mentir sur une chose aussi évidente, je l'aime.

OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

J'étais dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit pour être exact. Je souris comme une folle, il m'a embrassé ! Même si après il a rougit violemment, et il est presque partit aussitôt...

Et c'est des Percy plein la tête que je m'endormis... Sans faire attention à mon téléphone qui afficher "Piper"...

-  
Court mais... compléter cette phrase ! Bisouuuus


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

-Annnnnnaaabeeeeeeth !  
Je me retournais, les filles étaient présentes toutes les trois, seules.  
C'était vraiment bizarre et rare, de les voir ensembles et sans leurs copains, surtout en pleine matinée...  
Mais je ne pouvais que sourire les évènement de la veille toujours présente dans ma tête.  
-Salut les filles, dis-je  
Ma bonne humeur prit, quand même un coup quand je vis leur tête.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? demandais-je méfiante.  
Piper fut la première à me sourire.  
-Tu l'as embrassé !  
-Il m'a embrassé, et il c'est envoler, dis-je  
-T'inquiète dit Hazel, la timidité sa arrive à tout le monde.  
-Mouais. dis-je Si vous savez je suppose que le site, fonctionne toujours ?  
-Ouais. dit Clarisse.  
-Mais, pourquoi il est partit comme ça ? demandais-je. J'embrasse mal ?  
Elles rigolèrent en partant.  
-Les filles ! criais-je au milieu du couloire.  
Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers les casiers le moral dans les baskets, je devrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil au site ?  
Bien sûr, après tout ca parle de moi, non ?

Je me connectais sur Facebook, la page était dans mes recommandation, je n'avais jamais oser l'ouvrir...  
Je me lance. Je clique sur la page.  
Chargement...  
La première chose que je vois est une photo de moi et Percy s'embrassent, devant chez moi. Les commentaires étaient nombreux, des enfin par-ci et par-là.  
Je continuais le fil d'actualité, des photos de nous aux cinéma, aux Lotus, des photos de la bibliothèque Athéna où j'avais étais ce matin...  
-C'est une blague murmurais-je

D'accords je savais que l'ont me prenais en photo de temps en temps, mais toutes les heures pratiquement ! Je ne pus me questionnais plus longtemps sur la question, parce que je ressentis comme une horrible brulure aux nez, trois goutes de sang, je lâchais mon téléphone pour portais mes mains à mon nez, les larmes de douleur étaient déjà présente, je ne voyais plus et j'avais mal, horriblement mal.  
Mais je reconnus la voix.  
Rachel.  
-C'est pour mon copain, pétasse.  
Mes mains étaient humides et pâteuses, j'en déduit rapidement que c'était mon sang.  
-Putain.  
Elle m'avait pété le nez, cette folle !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis à l'hôpital. Avec mes parents, mon nez tripoter par plusieurs médecins. Il n'est pas casser. C'est déjà sa, mais j'ai le droit à un magnifique bandage, que je dois changer toute les heures pendant deux jours, ensuite je devrais en mettre un pendant une semaine ou deux.  
Franchement ?  
J'adore cette fille.  
Nous quittons l'hôpital dans un profond silence.  
Mon père et ma belle-mère ne dissent rien, ils ne savent même pas pourquoi, j'ai reçut ce coup de poing...  
De tout façons je me voyais mal leur dire '' Ben... C'est parce que, j'ai embrassé Percy" mon père aurait sûrement hurlé et ma belle-mère sautait de joie.  
-Aïe, dis-je

Je regardais la nouvelle vidéo mit sur le Facebook du lycée.  
On me voyait, puis le poing de Rachel sur mon visage et la voiture des pompiers m'emmènent au loin.  
Les commentaires étaient nombreux, mais le titre m'interpella :  
"Rachel renvoyait après avoir battus notre fille favorie ?"  
Tiens, elle est renvoyait ?  
Sûrement une rumeur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'ai faim. Mais j'ai dit à mes parents que je ne mangeais pas. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Percy ne pas appeler.  
Je suis quoi, moi ?  
Sa copine ? Sa chérie ? Personne ? Outch, personne ?  
Sinon il m'arrêtait appeler comme Hazel, Piper, Clarisse, même Franck, Jason, Chris, Léo et Will m'on appeler.  
Pourquoi pas lui ?  
En plu, c'est empellement sa faute, si...

Euh... C'est quoi ce bruit ? Un sifflement ?  
Qui s'amuse à siffler sous ma fenêtre ?  
Je vais tuer ce crétin !  
Mais quand je m'approchais de la fenêtre, je vis le crétin, mon crétin.  
Percy.  
Avec son semi-sourire et.. DE LA NOURRITURE CHINOISE !  
Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître, AVEC LA NOURRITURE !  
Une blague, il vient agite la nourriture sous mon nez et se barre !  
Inamissible !  
Ah non, il est dans l'arbre, normal, quoi Percy dans l'arbre, alors je rigole nerveusement, les médecins m'on dit que les médicaments était fort.

-Service à domicile dit-il en arrivant dans ma chambre  
Je tapotais la place à côté de moi pour que mon imagination viennent.  
Il s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit.  
Non commençâmes à manger tranquillement. Je ne savais pas que la nourriture imaginaire avait aussi bon gout...  
Je rigolais nerveusement de ma bêtise.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda imagination-Percy  
Malgré que tout cela ne soit que fruit de mon délire, je répondis.  
-J'imagine. Je nage en plein délire. Tu n'es pas réel. chuchotais-je  
-Je suis réel si je ne l'étais pas je ne pourrais pas faire sa, dit-il avant de m'embrassé  
Après ce baiser, je rigolais.  
-Quoi ? demanda l'imagination  
-Tu le ferrais. Même si tu n'était pas réel, dis-je  
-Et pourquoi sa ?  
-Parce que je t'aime, voyons ! dis-je en rigolant.  
Il me sourit doucement, puis déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.  
-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il.  
Mais ma porte s'ouvrit sur... mon père, qui passa du rouge, au blanc.  
-Dehors; dit-il d'une voix sec.  
-Je partais... Au revoir Monsieur Chase.  
Mon père me coucha et sortit, sans un mot  
Peut-être, que finalement mon imagination était réel.  
Après tout, les boites de nourriture chinoise était encore là...

Fin de la fiction... J'espère que vous avez aimés...

Non je rigole bien sur ! Sa commence à devenir intéressent !  
Bisouuuus


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 :

Je vais devenir folle.  
Je ne suis pas sortie de cette maison depuis 13 jours...  
Je n'ais parler à personne, sauf à ma famille depuis 13 jours...  
Je suis "malade" donc pas d'école.  
Je n'ai pas mon portable et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de la visite.

Pourquoi ?  
Mon père dit que j'ai trahit la règle n°123 de la maison, à savoir : " Il est interdit d'inviter un garçon dans sa chambre, pendant plus de cinq minutes".  
Règle totalement inventer.  
Je pense que c'est pour son petit plaisir personnel, claqué la porte au nez de Percy  
Charmant...  
Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je retourne aux lycée, aujourd'hui, c'est la liberté !  
Je passe un jean gris clair avec une t-shirt bleu marine.  
Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir, je vois que plus l'horrible pansement de ces derniers jours il m'a enfin quitter. Mes cheveux sont rassembler dans un chignon vite fait.

-Ana ! Tu vas être en retard entendis-je

Je m'élançais dans l'escalier, attrapais mon manteau aux passage, fit une bise à tout le monde et partie.  
Je m'élançais vers la liberté. Ou plutôt vers le bus. Quand une décapotable bleu que je connais assez bien maintenant, s'arrêta devant moi.  
-Montez. Princesse dit-il  
Je monte en souriant. Percy s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement.  
-Mince... Je manque à tout mes devoirs.. dit-il gêner  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu veux être ma copine ? demande t-il  
-Mmh, je pourrais mettre ton gilet ? demandais-je  
-Oui, dit-il  
-Alors c'est ok !  
-Ce n'est pas juste pour le gilet, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mince... Je suis grillée...  
Il rigola.  
Mon copain rigola.  
Mon Percy rigola.  
Oh mes dieux c'est tellement bizarre de penser cela !

Arriver au lycée, il me prend par la taille.  
-Ils vont jaser, me chuchote-t-il.  
Je sais, qu'il parle des lycéens en manque de potin.  
-Alors Rachel est virée, demandais-je pour comblée le silence.  
-Non. C'était une rumeur. dit-il  
Will et Nico arrivèrent vers nous.

-Alors ?! Elle ta pas loupée ! dit Will en tournant mon visage dans tout les coins  
-Quoi ! Je n'ai pas de marque... Si ? demandais-je  
-Non. Mais j'imagine. répondit-il en acceptent tout de même mon coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
-Vous avez vus les affiches pour le bal ? demanda Nico  
-Non, dis-je avec évidence.  
-Vous y allez avec qui ? demanda un Will rouge brique.

-J'y vais avec ma copine dit Percy en me prennent la main  
Will et Nico se regardèrent avant de partir en courant vers la cafétéria  
-J'avais raison ! criai Will  
-NON ! J'avais raison ! criai Nico derrière lui  
-Incorrigible, dit une voix derrière nous  
Quand nous nous retournons un flash nous aveugla.

\- Drew Tanaka, réactrice en chef de la page Facebook, Rumeurs au lycée Dionysos. Désolée pour le flash, mais maintenant que c'est officiel, nous avions besoin d'une photo, pour votre campagne. expliqua t-elle  
-Pardon ? Quelle campagne ? demandais-je.  
-Pour le bal du lycée. J'espère que vous gagnerez, tant que ce n'est pas cette idiote de Piper, dit-elle en partant.  
-Je rêve, dis-je  
-Alors on fait le même, il est plutôt cool, dit-il avant de m'embrassé, j'ai cours à ce midi...  
Il partit.  
Je rejoignis les filles, nous parlons de tout et de rien pendant que je finissais mon dessin d'architecture.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Je ne comprends pas qu'elle n'est pas était virée. dit Hazel  
-Sérieusement, je m'en fiche.  
-Mais Anna' elle aurait pus te casser le nez, j'ais vus des photos... C'est horrible...  
Je roulais des yeux et repris la direction de mon cours d'architecture, j'avais oubliée de rendre mon dessin. La fille de ce matin me sauta dessus.  
-Qu'elle est ta réaction ! demande t-elle. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour battre Piper, ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il gagnera !  
-Écoute, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis, je dois...  
-Ohhh, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Tu n'es pas au courant... Il faut visiter mon site plus souvent...  
Elle s'éloigna, je rendis mon devoir. Visiter son site... Si je jetais un coup-d'œil. Pour qu'elle me saute dessus comme sa...  
Je me connectais.  
Chargement...  
Le premier mot que je vois est "TRAHISON ! "  
Le cœur battent, je regardais la vidéo du dessous.  
Je l'ai à peine finis que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
Impossible.  
Il ne m'a pas fait sa ?! Pas lui !

-  
A suivre. Actuellement je sourie sadiquement... xD  
Dites moi, ce que vous pensez ect...  
Bisouuuuuuus  
MélissaFanfic


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

La vidéo tournait en boucle dans ma tête.  
Je revoyais sans cesse, Jimmy un garçon de l'équipe de natation, demandait à Octave qu'elle était le nouveau pari de Percy.  
Octave qui lui répondait qu'il devait draguer une fille et la larguer au bal de promo. Percy après quelques négations, accepté, s'il pouvait choisir la fille.  
Je glissais le long du mur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Quel salaud, dis-je  
J'essuyais mes larmes d'un geste de la main, regardant les commentaires, ils étaient tous différents...  
-Je le savais ! de Rachel  
-J'avais complètement oublié, de Jimmy  
-En même temps... Elle n'est pas très... Voilà Voilà, de Stacy une fille que je ne connaissais même pas !  
-Dur ! de Luke notre délégué  
-La pauvre... d'Emma

Et j'en passe.  
Ma montre bipa.  
12h30.  
L'heure de manger, je sourie diaboliquement en m'approchant de la cafétéria.  
Je vais le défoncer.  
No pitié !  
Je m'avançais pour prendre mon plateau.

-Une boisson ? demanda la cantinière.  
-Je voudrais un quart d'eau et le reste... Des glaçons. S'il vous plaît.  
Elle me regarda bizarrement.  
-Chagrin d'amour ? demande-t-elle  
J'acquis rapidement.  
-Je vous mets un quart de coca et le reste... Des glaçons.  
Je la regardais à mon tour sans comprendre.  
-Le coca colle, répondit elle en souriant légèrement.  
Je le pris, en la remerciant.

Je les cherchais des yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement, ils étaient tous là.  
Quand je dis tous c'est vraiment tous sauf peut-être Léo...  
Jason, Pipier, Clarisse, Chris, Franck, Hazel, Will, Nico, Thalia et Percy.  
Qui me regardait en souriant, l'air sincère... STOP !  
Anna', ce n'est qu'un gros salaud.  
On ne tombe pas dans son jeu ! J  
e m'approchais d'eux. Me plaçant derrière Percy, en souriant légèrement.  
Je ne jouais pas avec ses cheveux comme on pourrait le croire, non, je prenais et tirée légèrement.  
-Anna, on dirait ton chien... me signala Piper en pouffant.  
Je souriais un peu plus, elle ne savait pas, ça sera une surprise.  
-Anna, euh, tu vas boire sa ? demanda Thalia  
-Nan, dis-je-en tapant la tête de Percy toujours de manière légère bien sûr.  
Léo arriva en courant.

-J'ai une incroyable surprise pour vous ! dit-il  
-Vraiment ? dis-je J'adore les surprises, hein Percy !  
-Euh ouais, bredouilla-t-il  
-Mais, j'y pense tu n'aurais pas une surprise pour moi ? demandais-je en lui tapotant plus violemment la tête.  
-Non, je crois pas, dit-il après un temps.  
-Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire... Mon ange, dit les dents sérés.

Je lui versai le verre dans le dos, il se tortilla dans tous les sens.  
-Oups c'est froid ? demandais-je. Laisse-moi réparé cette erreur...  
Je lui enfonçai la tête dans ses lasagnes.  
-Anna ! dit Piper  
-Toujours pas ? Je t'aide se commence par PA et sa finis par RI ? dis-je en lui lançant les serviettes en pleine face. Crétin !  
Je sortais de la cafétéria, laissant, Clarisse, Hazel, Piper et Thalia me suivre, elles me rattrapaient rapidement.

-Anna ! Qu'est qui t'a prit, demanda Piper  
-Vous n'avez pas été sur le site des rumeurs, récemment ? demandais-je  
Hazel prit aussitôt son téléphone, regarda, me regarda, passa son téléphone aux filles et me prit dans ses bras.  
-Il doit y avoir une explication logique... dit Thalia  
-Ton explication logique c'est que ton cousin, est un goujat, dit Clarisse  
-Je vais rentrer, coupais-je  
Je me retournais prêt à partir.

-ANNABETH !  
Je me retournais et vis Percy plein de sauce, vraiment pas beau à voir.  
Il fit non de la tête, et commença à se rapprochais de moi, les filles lui barrèrent la route.  
Je m'enfuis...

-

C'est finii  
Suite demain !  
Ah ! Et j'ai sorti une nouvelle fanfiction sur Percy Jackson.  
Ce n'est pas un Percabeth... Enfin un peu... C'est avec leurs enfants...  
titre: Génération suivante aller voir ! :)  
Kiiiiis


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :  
**  
Mais quel crétin.  
Crétin. Il ne mérite même pas mes larmes.  
Ce n'est qu'un crétin.  
Un énorme crétin.  
Un...  
Il y a de la glaçe dans le frigo ? Mmh. Chocolat. Mmh. Glace au chocolat. Mmh. Chantilly.  
Je m'élançais dans l'escalier, séchant mes larmes au passage.  
Merde.  
Dans la cuisine, il y avait mes parents.  
Pas grave, il suffit d'être naturel...

Je m'approchais du frigo, en me demandent si ma démarche était normale... Mais si je pense ça, elle ne doit pas être normal... Rha ! Je ne sais pas !  
Vanille. Cannelle. Fraise. Cerise.  
-Anna, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demande ma belle-mère.  
Je me retourne vers elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Anna ? s'inquiète-t-elle  
-On a plus de chocolat, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.  
Je suis vraiment pathétique.  
Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement maintenant, même mes petits frères, génial.  
-Euh... Je crois pas... Non... dit mon père

La sonnette retentit, mes petits frères et mon père sortir à toute vitesse de la cuisine.  
-Anna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marion  
-Je... Je suis plus avec Percy, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
-Oh. dit-elle et pourquoi ?  
-Pff. J'étais juste un stupide pari pour lui... bredouillais-je  
-Vraiment ? Il te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle  
-Non. Mais il y avait une vidéo, sur un site de rumeur, il devait choisir une fille et la jetée au bal du lycée... Dans 3 jours quoi...  
-Les mecs sont tous des crétins. soupira-t-elle  
-Sympa, dit mon père en arrivant, Anna tu as de la visite...  
Je levais la tête, pour tomber, sur Piper, Hazel, Thalia et Clarisse.  
-On a les devoirs, disent-elles en même temps.  
-On monte, dis-je simplement.  
Nous montons dans ma chambre.  
J'ouvris les volets récemment fermes.

-Bon alors, il y a de l'anglais et des maths, sans oubliez... commença Clarisse. Quoi ?! On est aussi venus pour ses devoirs nan ?  
Piper roula des yeux.  
-Ca va, Anna ? demande Hazel  
-Génial. Sauf que je n'ai plus de glace.  
-Tien, dit Thalia en me donne un pot de glace au chocolat.

Roi Arthur, arrête donc le chercher, c'est moi qui est le saint graal !

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me fais flipper, dit Piper  
-Tu sais par rapport à Percy... commence Hazel  
-S'il vous plait, on ne parle pas de lui, râlais-je  
-Mais... continua Piper  
-Ou je vous mets dehors menaçais-je  
-Juste, écoute-le. dit Thalia  
-Je ne veux pas parler, à lui, aux autres du lycée, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. QUE PERSONNES SACHE QUE J'EXISTE ! Merde ! dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
Thalia me prit dans ses bras.  
-Parlons d'autre chose propose Clarisse.  
-Oui ! Le bal ! C'est dans trois jours ! dit Piper, et vous devez TOUS venir !  
Je soupirais.  
-Vous vous préparerez chez moi, dit elle, j'ai des robes magnifiques que ma mère ma envoyer, vous devez absolument les mettre...  
-Mais.. commençais-je  
-Tssssss dit elle en me fixant avec des gros yeux sans arrêter cet horrible bruit.  
Je regardais les autres filles, qui rigolaient doucement, Piper avait pourtant arrêté de faire sa, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Jason...  
-Tssssss continuait-elle  
-Ok c'est bon dis-je pour qu'elle arrête enfin.  
-Bien, dit-elle en détournant le regard.  
Cette fille ne s'arrange vraiment pas.

Elles restèrent une heure.  
-On se voit vendredi soir chez moi !  
-Ouais, ouais, dis-je

Oui vendredi, on était mardi, je ne l'ai voit que vendredi, le soir du bal car Dieu merci ma belle-mère devait aller voir sa famille en Auvergne, alors nous allions avec elle. Je remercie le ciel.  
Avant de partir je prenais d'ailleurs bien soin à laisser mon téléphone sous mon lit...

-  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
Il vous a plut ? :)  
Bisouuuuuuuuuus


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Ces quelques jours chez ma belle-tante, tante ?  
Je sais pas, enfin chez la sœur de Marion , mon fait un bien fou, même si mes yeux me trahissent parfois.  
J'ai rendez-vous chez Piper dans quelques minutes pour que l'on se prépare pour le bal.

Je suis assez nerveuse, je ne l'ai pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que je l'ai "maltraité", même s'il l'avait mérité, j'y ais peut-être été trop fort...  
Non.  
On repousse ce méchant sentiment de culpabilité dans un coin et on se prépare pour aller chez Piper.  
Je prends le bus, quand j'arrive elles sont toutes là. En cercle.  
-On doit te parler, commence Clarisse.  
-On sait que ce ne sont pas nos affaires... dit Piper  
-Enfin... Un peu la mienne quand même, dit Thalia elle se prit un coup de coude par Hazel. Mais si, c'est mon cousin quand même... Son bonheur me concerne...  
-Oh. Stop. Si c'est pour parler de Percy, je m'en vais maintenant. dis-je  
-Tu ne pas fuir toute ta vie... dit Hazel  
-Tu veux voir demandais-je, je n'ai pas envie dans parler, c'est mon droit.  
-Totalement, dit Piper en levant les bras en signe de défaite, mais tu dois en parler avec Percy. C'est un mec bien.  
-C'est sa... Aller je ne suis pas venus ici, pour pleurer, ou parler de ce **_crétin,_** dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Piper ce leva finalement après quelques secondes, pour se diriger vers son dressing, sa mère était une styliste très connue, beaucoup de monde l'appelait ''Aphrodite '' d'ailleurs.  
-Les toutes nouvelles robes de sa collection, rien que pour nous, chantonna-t-elle  
Elle donna la première à Clarisse c'était une robe noire courte mais raisonnable.  
-Sans paillettes, ma mère à pensait à toi. ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil  
Elle tendit à Hazel, une robe dorée qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux.  
-C'est robe son unique disait-elle en distribuant  
Elle donna à Thalia, une robe gris orage, courte mais qui ne coulait pas à la peau, où on pouvait bouger facilement.  
-Ma mère sait que tu avais prévu de mettre un short en dessous. dit-elle  
Elle me tendit une robe, bleu océan, avec quelques paillettes.  
-Je suis désolée, ma mère pensait comme nous tous, que tu irais avec Percy, elle a donc fait la robe avec la couleur de ses yeux.  
Je fixais la robe, les larmes menaçant de couler.  
-J'avais même pas remarquée, dis-je en souriant et l'attrapant  
Quelques minutes plus tard ,nous étions tout prêts, les cheveux détachaient et légèrement maquiller, une voiture claque-sonna.  
Je regardais les filles, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Qui sait ? demandais-je  
-Oh... On ne t'a pas dit... ricana nerveusement Piper  
-Pas dit quoi ?  
-Euh... On y va en limousine... dit-elle, mais il y a Percy...  
-Et ? demandais-je en fessant l'idiote parfaite, je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour lui.  
Elles se lancèrent un regard, hésitent.  
-Aller. Vos copains attendent... dis-je

Hazel m'agrippa le bras et m'entraina dans les escaliers. Nous descendons sans grande délicatesse les marches.  
L'air frais de la nuit était agréable, très agréable.  
Jason nous ouvris la portière. Une fois installer, je regardais en face de moi, manque de chance, Percy. J'inspirais discrètement pour me donner du courage.  
Puis je regardais dehors. Lui. Lui, il me fixait je sentais son regard sur moi.  
-Anna' dit-il  
Je tournais rapidement la tête vers lui.  
-Jackson. dis-je de la voix la plus froide possible bizarrement j'avais réussi à geler toutes les personnes présentes dans la limousine.  
Je retournais à ma contemplation, tranquillement, mais le cœur plus lourd...

 **-Pdv Percy- Avant d'arriver chez Piper -**

Nous étions tous dans la limousine, direction chez Piper.  
-Percy. Arrête de te toucher les cheveux, ils vont tomber... râla Jason  
-Mais... Je suis nerveux... Et si elle ne veut pas me parler? Je fais quoi ? demandais-je  
-Suicide toi, dit Will  
-Ah. Ah. Monsieur je vais au bal solo, on ne t'a pas sonné. dis-je  
-Déjà j'y vais avec quelqu'un c'est juste que l'on se retrouve là-bas... Et Percy, toi, tu y vas avec personnes. dit Will  
-Si. Avec Annabeth. Elle ne le sait pas encore c'est tout... dis-je confus  
-Si elle l'apprend un jour. Comment veut tu qu'elle te parle après... commença Franck  
-On arrive...coupais-je Aller courage à moi...  
-Et nous alors, demanda Will, nous aussi on a besoin de courage...  
Je lui jeter un regard ennuyais et repassais ma main dans mes cheveux...

-

On s'approche du moment fatidique !  
NOTER BIEN : Ce chapitre poser le matin est exceptionnel, j'étais juste trop impatiente de le poster !  
Bisouuus  
MélissaFanfict


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Je danse avec Piper. Elle a lâchée son copain.  
-Tu as parler avec Percy, me demande-t-elle dans l'oreille pour que je l'entende.  
Je roule des yeux, elle a quoi avec Jackson.  
-Non. Je ne lui parlerais pas de sitôt, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Mais... Anna'. dit elle  
-Non. Me saoule pas, dis-je en partant vers le buffet, ironie du sort je tombe sur Percy.

Je souffle discrètement, faire comme si il n'existait pas, voilà la clef.  
-Anna' écoute, commence-t-il  
Quelle belle chanson, tiens sa sera quoi comme musique après...  
-Anna dit-il en plaçant sa main sur mon avant-bras  
Je regardais sa main, puis son visage.  
-Bouge ton bras. dis-je les dents serrées  
-Annabeth, dit-il en laissant tomber sa main  
-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, te parler, te voir je ne veux même pas respirer le même air que toi !  
-Écoute... dit-il  
-NON ! dis-je en partant vers Hazel et Franck

 **Pdv Percy**

J'en ai marre. Marre. Mais marre.  
Mon regard dériva sur Andrew, le chanteur.  
Qui par chance il fait parti de l'équipe de natation. Je montais sur scène, interrompant sa chanson, sans trop savoir ce que j'allais dire, mais il le fallait, je ne vivrais pas loin d'elle. Jamais. Je lui expliquais vite fait la situation, il acquiesça.

-Étudiante, étudiant, notre dévoué capitaine de natation, Percy. A quelques petites choses à dire. Vous voulez l'entendre ? demanda-t-il  
-OUI ! criaient les étudiants  
-Bien, alors je vous laisse entre ses mains. dit-il me donnent le micro, il fila rapidement pour retrouver sa copine.

-Bon... commençais-je, euh... Franchement je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il eut quelques ricanements. Je parcourais des yeux l'assembler. Je la cherchais, elle.  
Elle était là, avec Hazel et Franck, elle parlait, elle était l'une des seules qui parler. Une des seules qui essayer de m'ignore, mais sa manière de se tenir, gâcher ses efforts. Elle était tendue.  
Je passais encore une fois ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Par les dieux, Anna' dis-je elle continuait de m'ignorer alors que tout le monde me fixer ou la fixer. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.  
Elle tourna enfin son visage vers moi, mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir ma mort imminente.

-Cette stupide histoire de pari, commençais-je alors que certain dont Rachel ricanai, déjà je l'ai abandonné, et m'empressais-je d'ajouter devant son air froid, tu n'étais pas la personne viser. Clair ? Ce n'était pas, toi. Comment aurais-je pus te faire sa ? Franchement tu t'es regardé, tu es belle, gentille, adorable, drôle, fantastique... Pour répondre à ta question muette. La personne viser, c'était Rachel, mais elle est tellement insupportable que je l'ai viré avant... Tout sa pour dire, que merde Anna, jamais je te ferrais un coup pareil, commençais-je à m'énerver. Tu veux la vérité, toute la vérité ?

Elle acquiesça. Son regard déjà plus doux.

-Très bien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis... Mais depuis toujours... Quand on était en primaire, je me cachais dans des buissons avec Jason pour t'observer... Maintenant que je dis ça, je me rend compte que ça fait très pervers... Mais bon, tu me fessais déjà craquer avec tes petites tresses et tes robes blanches. Je t'aime, je sais même pas, si tu l'aurais sue un jour, si Jason ne m'avait pas poussé sur toi. Oui c'est à lui que tu dois la tache... Je ferrais n'importe quoi, pour toi, ma Annabeth. Si tu le demanderais je quitterais l'équipe, je pourrais même me couper un bras pour que tu me sourisses.

Je m'avançais petit, à petit devant elle. Les personnes s'écartant, pour me laisser passer. Elle était là devant moi, elle me souriait doucement.

-Je t'aime, finis-je, maintenant que tu connais la vérité à toi de voir, mais... Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne t'embêterai plus.  
Elle roula des yeux.  
-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, Cervelle d'Algues.  
Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, ne me posant pas de question sur ce nouveau surnom.  
Le manque d'air nous fit rompre notre étreinte.  
-Je t'aime. dit-elle dans un souffle  
Je l'embrassais encore une fois sans faire attention au applaudissement qui parcourait la salle.  
Dieu, que j'aimais cette fille...

-  
Voilà ! Franchement vous pensez vraiment que Percy était... un salop ? Qui a dit oui ?  
Relis le texte et reviens après ! Sinon mon éternelle question... Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Il est pas romantique notre p'tit Jackson ?!  
Kissssssss  
MélissaFanfict


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 :

1563.  
Voilà, le nombre vus, sur la vidéo où Percy me déclarait son amour.  
Filmer le soir du bal.

Cette soirée-là, avait vraiment été... riche en émotions.  
D'abord la déclaration de Percy et le fait que nous nous remettions ensemble...

Nous avons aussi tous eu le plaisir de découvrir ou redécouvrir la... Enfin le petit ami de Will, Nico. Ça à un peu choquer les garçons mais la réaction la plus bizarre était celle d'Hazel.  
Son ''enfin'' n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu aux oreilles de Nico, qui en lui demandent des comptes appris qu'il disait "Je t'aime, Will" dans son sommeil.  
Le dit Will en fut très heureux.  
Le Nico beaucoup moins, il était légèrement embarrassé...  
Jason a demandé à Piper d'emménager avec elle, à la rentrée prochaine. Ils ont passés les vacances à chercher leurs nouvelle appartement...  
La crémaillère fut splendide.  
Hazel et Franck filent toujours le parfait amour.  
Tout comme un nouveau couple, que tout le monde espèrerait, Chris et Clarisse.

À la rentrée nous avons tous suivi des orientations différentes... Nous essayons de nous voir le plus possible ou de nous appeler le plus souvent...  
Clarisse est dans une université à Paris, pour apprendre à être Professeur de défense. Ces professeurs disent qu'elle réussira sans difficulté... Elle est faite pour ça.  
Chris, Jason et Percy sont dans une université spécialiser dans le sport. Malgré leur règlement très strict, Percy arrive à sortir pour me voir les week-ends. Même si depuis quelques semaines je ne le vois plus...  
Mon université est à quelques mètre de la sienne.  
J'y étudie... Roulement de tambours... L'architecture. Plus précisément l'architecture grecque. Croyait le ou non, ma si sadique prof' d'architecture ma fait une lettre de recommandation... Incroyable...

Piper et Hazel sont dans la même université, Piper y étudie la mode, elle a était prise par recommandation de sa mère, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais...  
Et Hazel étudie les métaux précieux.

Thalia, au plus grand désespoir de ses parents est partie faire le tour du monde, avec le peu d'argent, qu'elle avait. Nous n'avons presque pas de nouvelle.  
Aux dernières nouvelles elle a rejoint le groupe des "Chasseresse d'Artémis " ce sont des jeunes filles qui voyagent beaucoup.

-Annabeth. dit Rose en rentrant dans ma chambre  
-Mmh ? demandais-je sans lui accorder un regard.  
-Il voulait te voir, mais s'il dérange, je peux le reprendre. dit-elle en rigolant.  
Je me tournais pour voir à qui, j'avais à faire. Percy, il était là, ses cheveux humides et décoiffait, son petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres...  
Je lui sautais au cou en l'embrassant.  
-Tu es là ! dis-je  
-J'ai eu une permission... dit-il. Et... Ma mère voulait que nous dinions chez elle demain, avant d'aller voir l'appartement...

Je l'embrassais sur le bout des lèvres avant de prendre mon manteau et de dire au revoir à Rose.  
Un week-end avec mon chéri, quoi de plus normal ?  
Peut-être des rumeurs dans un lycée ?  
Qui sait ?

-  
Oui. Oui. Oui. Cette fiction est terminée. Vraiment je l'aimais bien, mais... Tout a une fin...  
N'hésitait pas à aller voir ma nouvelle fiction '' Génération Suivante" C'est aussi avec le couple Percabeth. Aller Kiiiiiiiiis  
MélissaFanfic


End file.
